Stuck in the Circus
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Tsubasa, Ryuga, and Kyoya are forced to perfrom in the circus.


**AN/**

**Hello! Anyone else think I'm losing my touch?**

**I do not own MFB**

*****Page Break*****

"Do we really have to do this?" Ryuga asked looking down in to the giant pit of sharks.

"Yes, yes! The audience will love you!" Dragon exclaimed and hand the bar to Ryuga.

"How did we get in to this?" Tsubasa mumbled from behind him and Kyoya sighed.

"It's all because of her" he said glaring at Dragon who had a halo over her head.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently and you could almost see the angel wings from behind her. "Well it's show time!"

"Oh not much. You just drugged us, kidnapped us, threaten us to participate in your little circus and Yheh that about sums it up!" Tsubasa said with sarcasm and Dragon rubbed her neck.

"Heh Heh Heh…Your fault for not coming in the first time!" Dragon replied. "Don't be a big baby and jump already!"

"No" Ryuga said flatly.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye- you know what?" Dragon asked and pushed Ryuga off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed as he landed in the pit of sharks. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Are you okay?" Dragon yelled down.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!" He yelled back. "HEY GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK!"

"Okay so who's next?" Dragon asked with a smile and looked at the two remaing boys who gulped. This was going to be a long day…

"Alright, now for our second act….." Dragon announced to the group after Ryuga's butt transplant. "Tsubasa will be running this unicycle trough the obstacle course"

"Is that all?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, that's all" she replied with a grin on her face and led the young eagle blader to the unicycle. He mounted on and wobbled trough the tunnel Dragon had set up.

"That's wasn't all, was it?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course not" she replied with her grin growing.

"What did you do?"

"Not much really. I mean the only problems he should have is the unicycle breaking down since I had few budget cuts"

"You spent your budget on Twix again?"

"Yes..….. so I had to find some 'used' products for today"

"You mean pulled it out of a dumpster?"

"I'll have you know it was a dust bin!"

"Did you even wash it?"

"Nope"

"Anything else?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that the track consists of rigs set on fired along with a tight rope hanging over a pool of angry piranhas"

"Any chances those fish with fangs are tame?"

"No chance what so ever" Dragon said and just as those words left her mouth Tsubasa came running in to the room with his hair on fire and a few piranhas stuck to his butt.

Another butt transplant later…

"Alright and now it's Kyoya's turn!"

"Good luck buddy" Tsubasa said and patted Kyoya on the back with the arm that wasn't in a cast.

"Nice knowing you" Kyoya muttered and stepped forward.

"Kyoya, you get the honor of not dying!" Dragon announced and Ryuga and Tsubasa were pissed.

"Hey that's not fair!" Tsubasa yelled shaking his fist in the air.

"Yheh! Throw him off a cliff or something!" Ryuga said. "Or better yet, let me do it!"

"Now, Now. Calm down! Kyoya won't be doing anything dangerous but he will be….OUR CLOWNS!" Dragon said and a team of stylist dragged him away.

Lots and Lots of make up later…..

"Got any sevens?" Dragon asked.

"Go fish" Tsubasa answered.

"Damn it!" muttered Dragon and picked up a card.

"Got any fours?" Ryuga asked Dragon and she handed over her card.

"Who knew Ryuga was so good at cards?" Dragon muttered just as Kyoya walked out.

Dragon, Tsubasa, and Ryuga all looked up at the same time and stared.

"BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Dragon fell over laughing first fallowed by Tsubasa. Soon even Ryuga caved in and everyone minus Kyoya was rolling around on the floor.

The stylist had really outdone themselves this time. Kyoya's face was painted white with the big red clown lips and a little tear drop painted to the side. His hair was rainbow colored and curly, along with pants that would probably be too big for even Benki. They were held up with green suspenders that matched the ridiculous green and yellow tie he had on. The funny thing was…..he was not even wearing a shirt! Just the pants, suspenders, and tie!

"I….look….like…a….clown" Kyoya mumbled, make Dragon laugh ever harder.

"Hey on the bright side, your fangirls get o see you shirtless!" Dragon choked out.

"You look like a clown? You ARE a clown!" Ryuga squeaked in between laughs.

"Oh, by the way, you still have the second part to do" Dragon said after she finally calmed down.

"Second part?"

"Didn't I mention? You will also be our lion tamer!" Dragon said and pointed to a change with four vicious snarling lions in them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyoya cowered behind Ryuga. "I thought you said I won't have to die?"

"Relax! You are an expert with lions and were raised by them…right?" Dragon asked and Kyoya shook his head no quickly.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" Kyoya asked staring.

"Uh..." Dragon turned around and made a call on her phone. "Curse you, Nile!" she yelled in the phone before turning back to her performers.

"Well….I'm sorry about that Kyoya" she said and Kyoya sighed in relief.

"Looks like you WILL have to die today!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh suck it up and get in to the cage! It's not like I'm going to roll you in meat...hey that's not a bad idea!" Dragon thought to herself and Kyoya quickly walked in to the cage.

"No need for that! I'm in! I'm in!" Kyoya said quickly and the gates locked shut. "Crap"

"How long do you think he is going last?" Tsubasa asked Ryuga who shrugged.

"I say ten minutes" he answered and Dragon shook her head

"I bet you ten bucks, he lasts only five!" Dragon said pulling two five dollar bills out of her pocket.

"I'll take that bet" Ryuga said and pulled his own money out.

"Wait, I want in on this one!" Tsubasa said pulling a ten out of his own pocket. "I bet he lasts only two before crying for his mommy!"

"I'll take that bet as well" Ryuga said.

"Deal" Dragon said and shook both their hands.

Two Minutes Later….

"I can't believe I was right…." Tsubasa said in disbelief while taking the bills, Dragon handed him.

"Neither cane I…" Ryuga said and handed his own bill to Tsubasa.

"I can't believe that's the same Kyoya…" Dragon muttered. The three of them were looking in to the cage where Kyoya was huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb.

"Mommy…..I'm too young to die!" he mumbled with anime tears streaming down his face making the clown makeup blur.

"Think we should let him?" Dragon asked and Ryuga smirked.

"Nah…give it a few minutes…." He replied while pulling his phone out to record the scene in front of him. "This will be great black mail"

"Your right!" Dragon said and pulled out her own phone.

One therapist session later….

"I can't believe you did that!" Tsubasa laughed poking Kyoya who glared back.

"Yheh well you will shut up about it if you know what's good for you" Kyoya said with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Now, now. You would want the whole world to know, now would you?" Ryuga asked with a smirk and waved his phone in the air.

"Alright!" Dragon interrupted. "Now that Kyoya is back to his normal self, all we have left is the grand finale.

"What do you mean by grand finale?" Tsubasa asked nervously and Dragon smiled, looking up at ceiling.

The boys fallowed her gaze only to see nothing but a tight rope, a unicycle, and a three tutus hanging over a tank of giant man eating octopus.

"No…..No…..NO!" Ryuga yelled and stepped back.

"Yes…..Yes…..YES!" Dragon said with a creepy mad scientist laugh while lightning flashed in the background.

"Did anyone else notice the lighting?" Tsubasa asked and Kyoya nodded.

"I'm with Ryuga on this one!" Kyoya finally said. "You listen up and listen up good"

"I'm listening" Dragon said while fiddling on her phone.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN BLODDY FUCKING HELL WILL I DO YOU LITTLE 'GRAD FANILE'!" Kyoya yelled and Dragon looked up from her phone.

10 minutes later

All three boys were balancing on the unicycle. With one on one on top of the other, they were half way across the tight rope.

"I can't believe she put you in a head lock" Tsubasa said to Kyoya who glared at him. He was wearing his sparkly purple tutu while Kyoya wore his green one and Ryuga wore his pink one.

"Why do I have to wear pink?" Ryuga asked with a bitter expressing. He was on top and trying to balance on Kyoya.

"Because it was the closest color to red" Kyoya said grunting under Ryuga's weight. "Damn you're heavy"

"Quit complaining!" Tsubasa mumbled from under Kyoya. "You're not exactly a feather either and I have to carry both of you!" He almost shouted trying to keep balance on the unicycle.

"Ryuga, get your butt out of my face" Kyoya said with his voice being muffled.

"Oh believe me, it's a real joy to have your face in my ass" Ryuga retorted.

"You swing that way?" Kyoya asked and Ryuga rolled his eyes.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Well maybe I could hear better if your asscheeks didn't block my ears.

"Oh please, we all know that the only reason you can't hear is because your ears are deaf from all the alone time you spent with Nile and all the moans you get from him" Ryuga's said and Kyoya turned bright red.

"Why you little….." Kyoya started but was cut off when.

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT_

"OH MY GOD! RYUGA! YOU FARTED IN MY FACE YOU DISCUSTING PIG!" Kyoya suddenly shouted and Ryuga's face turned beet red.

Kyoya quickly shook his head all over the place while gagging causing Ryuga to loose balance and fall over his shoulders. Kyoya then vomited on Tsubasa's hair causing the boy to lose his balance on the unicycle and also falling off, dragging Kyoya down with him.

The three boys landing to the tank were they were quickly grabbed by the octopus that was showing no mercy.

"LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY OVERGROWN FISH!" Ryuga yelled.

"You know, he understands English" Dragon said from a seat in the audience.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!?" Ryuga screamed as he was hit on to the tank walls. Kyoya was too busy vomiting to notice and Tsubasa mumbled something about buying new shampoo.

"Well that was amusing" Dragon said while putting some popcorn in to her mouth. "Quite amusing indeed"

**Hope you like it! Please Review!**


End file.
